


I wish we had more time

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Longest Winter - Bucky/Natasha [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Funeral, Mourning, SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. ! Warning: Spoilers for Avengers Endgame ! After Tony's funeral, Bucky mourns what he could have had as Steve and Clint mourns the loss of one of their best friends. Linked to my THE LONGEST WINTER story.





	I wish we had more time

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> ! WARNING: If you have not seen Endgame, look away immediately now, since there are huge spoilers coming up. !
> 
> Endgame was awesome, it had me on tears at some moments, bursting out laughing or jaw widening at the epic moments. It has been the best installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe so far and I loved it. I'd rewatch it again if I could.
> 
> Tony's funeral was tearjerking but it bugs me that only Clint and Wanda mourned for Nat. Her sacrifice was as great as Tony's and she deserved a bit more attention.
> 
> Also, this story is linked to my The Longest Winter story.
> 
> I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

After Tony's funeral, the Avengers also held a private memorial for Natasha too. Clint and Steve reminisced about their close friendship with Natasha and Wanda accompanied them before Bucky knelt at the grave and put his hand on the gravestone.

"Hey, Nat. Clint told me what you did for us. And… I'm proud of you." Bucky said, considering his words. "We both did bad things in the past, on behalf of bad people. I guess we both were looking for redemption. And you… you made such a huge sacrifice and I can never repay you enough what you did for us all to bring us back. You should know… we've won, Nat. And… I guess it was inevitable that it would've come at such a high cost. I hope you're proud of us too." Bucky then wondered. "I didn't think I'd find anyone, who'd understand what I had been through, forced down a path I shouldn't have to walk, working on behalf of evil people, doing evil things… looking for redemption… I didn't believe I could find anyone I could care about deeply, maybe save for Steve. He's like my brother. And you… If I could ever love… I think I would've loved you." A stray tear rolled down Bucky's cheek. "I wish we had more time. And… I hope… wherever you are… that you and Tony have found your peace."

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's funeral was great and tearjerking and I get that why he had more attention but I think Nat deserved more than Clint's and Wanda's condolences.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
